Holes can be made in a workpiece, for example, sheet metal using a punch, hole saw, or a high-speed cutter. As a result of forming such holes, sharp edges and/or burrs are left on the workpiece around the circumference of the hole. These sharp edges can be hazardous. For example, when assembling switches, push buttons, or conduit connectors, the sharp edges can cut an assembler's hands. In addition, the burrs can be problematic when assembling accessories to the workpiece. The burrs prevent the accessory from lying flat against the surface of the workpiece and therefore cause an undesirable appearance. In addition, when the accessory does not lay flat against the surface, an oil tight and dust proof fit is not provided.
When electrical panels are formed, panel openings may be hand filed or by using a cutting and deburring tool. One such example of a deburring tool is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 7,146,549.